Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Team
「ハイキュー!!」" の "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" "Saikyō no Chīmu"}} is the sixth stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. The play combines manga, live-play, and video to continue to challenge the "top" of theater and achieve further evolution. This stage play ran during fall of 2018 and covered Karasuno's matches against Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa. This marks the last play for many of the main casts. The official DVD and Blu-ray were released on April 17, 2019. Its bonus features included footage of the last performance's curtain call, backstage footage, and a full stage view. 2018 Performance Schedule The play opened on October 20 and ran until December 16. It was performed in five cities across 44 performances: *Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Oct. 20 - 28) *Hiroshima at Hatsukaichi Bunka Hall Sakura Pia Great Hall (Nov. 9 - 10) *Hyogo at Amashin Archaic Hall (Nov 15 - 18) *Osaka at Umeda Arts Theater's Main Hall (Nov. 23 - 25) *Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (Nov. 30 - Dec. 2) *Tokyo at Nippon Seinenkan Hall (Dec. 7 - 16) Gallery snc hinata.jpg|Teaser image of Hinata snc hq day -4.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama to countdown to Haikyū Day snc hq day -3.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to countdown to Haikyū Day snc hq day -2.jpg|Photo of the second years to countdown to Haikyū Day snc hq day -1.jpg|Photo of the third years to countdown to Haikyū Day snc hyper day.jpg|Photo of Hinata for Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyū Day snc karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno snc kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama snc tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snc kiyoyachi.jpg|Photo of Kiyoko and Yachi snc iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Oikawa and Iwaizumi snc matsuhana.jpg|Photo of Matsukawa and Hanamaki snc seijoh second years.jpg|Photo of Kyōtani, Watari, and Yahaba snc kinkuni.jpg|Photo of Kunimi and Kindaichi snc live viewing.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Ushijima snc shiragoshi.jpg|Photo of Shirabu and Goshiki snc ushiten.jpg|Photo of Tendō and Ushijima snc reonsemi.jpg|Photo of Reon and Semi snc seijoh.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai snc third years.jpg|Photo of the third years snc second years.jpg|Photo of the second years snc shiratorizawa.jpg|Photo of Shiratorizawa snc zenin.jpg|Photo of the whole cast after their final show CMs Cast The cast of Karasuno from The Start of the Giant returned. The original Aobajohsai cast also returned, with the exception of Kunimi , who was recast, and with the addition of Kyōtani . This stage play also added a full cast for Shiratorizawa. *Kenta Suga as Shōyō Hinata *Tatsuya Kageyama as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōtarō Kosaka as Kei Tsukishima *Kairi Miura as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōhei Shiota as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yūto Fuchino as Yū Nishinoya *Kazuma Kawahara as Chikara Ennoshita *Keita Tanaka as Daichi Sawamura *Naoki Tanaka as Kōshi Sugawara *Justin Tomimori as Asahi Azumane *Kōsuke Asuma as Tōru Oikawa *Allen Kohatsu as Hajime Iwaizumi *Judai Shirakashi as Issei Matsukawa *Sonde Kanai as Takahiro Hanamaki *Kaito Yamagiwa as Shigeru Yahaba *Kenshin Saitō as Shinji Watari *Kento Kitamura as Kentarō Kyōtani *Kōta Sakamoto as Yūtarō Kindaichi *Masakazu Kanda as Akira Kunimi *Kenji Arita as Wakatoshi Ushijima *Yūsuke Sera as Eita Semi *Masafumi Yokoyama as Reon Ōhira *Ken Katō as Satori Tendō *Shūji Kikuchi as Tsutomu Goshiki *Nobunaga Satō as Kenjirō Shirabu *Ryōshirō Tsuji as Taichi Kawanishi *Shunichi Takahashi as Hayato Yamagata *Taiyō Kawashita as Tanji Washijō *Kento Yamaguchi as Makoto Shimada *Momoko Sadachi as Saeko Tanaka *Shizune Nagao as Kiyoko Shimizu *Ami Saitō as Hitoka Yachi *Shige Uchida as Ittetsu Takeda *Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Keishin Ukai Staff *Director & Script: Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreography: HIDALI *Joint Scriptwriter: Oropa Irie *Art: Satoko Nakane *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Naoki Fujimori / Yūsuke Ōki *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Yuka *Stage Director: Tōri Suda (DDR) *Design: Shinjirō Eguchi *Publicity Photos: Yusuke Miyake *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump!) *Support: BS-TBS *Sponsor: Family Mart *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Stage Play Category:Media Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa Category:Karasuno vs. Aobajohsai (Second Match)